


Y3LLOW 4ND BLU3, maybe ii'm flu2hed for you.

by AscendingToTheStar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Blind investigation, F/M, In the Veil, M/M, Sadstuck?, Violence, on the meteor, redrom, yay writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AscendingToTheStar/pseuds/AscendingToTheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi goes to relax in her meteor space, when she finds some suspicious footprints on the lower level transportalizer. As she travels down she finds out that there's more going on than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y3LLOW 4ND BLU3, maybe ii'm flu2hed for you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solluc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Solluc).



> I tried. Please don't hate me.

**== > Be Terezi.**

You are now Terezi Pyrope. After a long day of arguing with Karkat, then making up, then arguing again, you think you've had enough and are ready to take a rest. You tell him you'll see him later, and make your way over to the transportalizer to go relax in your section of the meteor you claimed for yourself a long time ago.When you first got there, actually. As you walk down the hallway the warm memories of when you first arrived come rushing back to you. There was so much friendship being shared, as you all bit and clawed and fought to find a nice room and stash your belongings in the chests laid about. Ah, what a wonderful day that was.

You think when you get to your new resting place, you'll curl up on your pile of scalemates. They always did serve some comforting purpose, and they're so plush! You put one foot on your disk in excitement when you pause. There's something strange by the transportalizer that leads down below. You sniff a few times in that direction and the faint scent of black and white shoe scuffs litter the space around it. What could Captor be doing down there? It demands to be investigated. 

You step closer and kneel down, tasting the area. The two multicolored shoe marks are definitely Captor's. Who else would wear shoes so miss matched? No one you know. As you lick the floor a few more times, you also find the strange flavor of blueberry-grape, and sea water. Is that Eridan's shoes you are picking up too? Oh god, you don't want to go down there and be forced to get into the grey quadrant with a pair of homacidal young boys. But you're an investigator! Petty romantical advances or wanting a lack of them can't be prioritized over your duty. 

And with that, you step on the plate and a whirlwind of white whisks you down below to the two trolls you suspect are engaged in black advances.

As you arrive in the lowest level of the meteor, the air is dank and filled with a foul smell. You sniff around, and immediately you sneeze and gag at the strong odor. That smell is blood, and it's covering the room from head to toe. You can scent nearby that there are a few small puddles of blood, and Sollux's glasses. You slowly step into the room, cautiously watching your footing to avoid any of the bodily fluid on your shoes. This is not looking like a good outcome so far, and to be honest it's got you a little worried. You don't really want to see Sollux hurt. Ampora, well, you guess you'd be pretty upset to see him hurt as well. Someone's going to miss him! Even you, to an extent. He's a pretty okay guy you guess, on a good day. But that's besides the point.

While you examine some of the blood, you also put on your investigator's hat. No proper justified clue finder is fit without one! You'd love to get your legislacerator outfit on too, while you're at it, but you don't have time so the hat will have to be enough. For good measure, you also take in Sollux's glasses as evidence. The commiter of this crime of possible murder will not go unpunished, and you will be sure of that. While you pick up his frames, you smell a smidge of purple blood on the red lense. The blood is all very fresh, and even this tiny bit is making your nose burn. You can barely stand it as you walk past the glass pillar like forms that you assume hold those weird creatures. You see trails and puddles of blood everywhere, mixing in with each other and splattered left and right. Dear god, was it really murder? Your heart jumps as you think of Sollux lying dead on the ground in this room. No. It can't be true! 

Hysteria starts to rise as you shuffle in a more than worried fashion around the section of pillars. You hear footsteps scuffle around in the distance, and as you turn you see a figure step on the transportalizer and dissapear. You could have sworn that figure had glasses. It couldn't be Sollux, his are in your right hand. You suspect that he is dead. You feel your heart begin to race, and make your way out to the center of the room. Broken glass, more blood, and the scent of burning skin assail your scensory glands, making your eyes water. This can't be good, you tell yourself, as you scent an overpowering amount of honey lemon blood trailed into a certain spot. You follow the trail to where it leads, and you scent the outline of a body.

You can't help but rush over to it and fall to your knees, slorshing around the mess of it while you frantically check for a pulse. There is none. But as you move your hands over the carcass, you realize that it isn't a troll. It is merely one of the horse pawns that was growing inside the tubes.

The poor thing. It had such a life ahead of it, now gone. He was going to be a majestic beast, fighting in the skaian royalty. He would have inevitably died. But it would have been a just, valiant death. His mothergrub and Empress would be proud. You know you would be, if it was you. Alas, he is dead now. A life lost, and a duty lost as well. Never again will this horse dream sweetly of the days to come in war. Or of a lover he would have. Or she. You can't really tell the genders on these weird things. That's enough mourning. Terezi, stop. Why are you hugging the horse pawn. Stop. We are done here.

Okay. Now that the young Pyrope has recollected herself, we will continue. 

You stand up and walk away from the dead pawn. The scents around the room tell of a computer in the corner, lit up with blue and red words of codes, and something next to it. What could that be? You move closer to find out. You suddenly scent another living thing, and it's breathing, moving, stirring. Those double horns could be recongized anywhere.

"Sollux!" You cry out, running over to him as quickly as possible, oblivious to the pools of blood sloshing around your feet. You hear him groan, and you can feel his strange dual colored eyes moving in your direction to stare up at you in pained confusion.

"T-Terezi... Wha... Where am I..." He says slowly, some of his words pausing as he grips his side and groans. You move closer and offer him a hand, and though he makes literally no effort to stand he grasps it firmly.

"You're in the lowest part of the meteor, Sollux. Now tell me, what the fucking A happened down here?!" You say that a little too loudly, and he winces before trying to answer.

"Oh yeah... That'th right..."

**== > Be Sollux, in the past.**

**  
**You walk slowly through the meteor, tired from a long day. A certain sea dwelling girl has been on your buldge all day. You don't think you can stand any more of that optomistic happy-go-lucky bullshit for another two hours, so you told her you'd be around later and simply left. It might have been rude. Really rude, actually. But you didn't care, you had enough of it. Hopefully, no one had followed you down and that would leave you to yourself for the night. Of course, though, you were unmistakably wrong.

"Hey Sol," You hear from behind you. Oh great, what is it with these god damned sea dwellers and their persistance? You wish you knew. You'd give anything to have a little peace and quiet through this ridiculous around the clock fish pestering.

"What the fuck do you want, fithdick, I'm kind of buthy." You don't even bother glancing at him as he speeds up to match your pace, sighing through your dual fangs in anguish. You really have had enough today, you have two nerves left and right now this guy is on both of them.

"I just wanted to ask you about F-"

You cut him off immediately with a hand raised in his direction.

"Thave it, I don't care if you want to hear about Feferi I jutht want thome alone time, okay?"

"Whatever," He says in his weird waved accent, "It's crucial that her moirail knows what's happening."

"Ex-moirail," You say, and you can kind of see his expression faulter for a fleeting second from the side of your vision. "Now pleathe, kindly fuck off. I've had a long day with your fluthh crutth and I jutht want to get thome thut eye."

He growls, cutting you off just as the two of you reach the area of the resting rooms. Damn, you say mentally, and bare your teeth as you glance away at the corner.

"I'm not flushing on Feferi, Sollux, I'm just worried about her being with a piece of trash like you." You glare at him, but you take in a deep breath to calm yourself and adjust your glasses before you allow yourself to get worked up.

"That'th what you thay Eridan. I don't buy it for a thecond but if you want to keep your old reoccurring feelingth hidden, be my guetht." He growls at you again, grabbing the collar of your shirt. You raise an eyebrow at him, uninterested in a fight. You really do just want to go to sleep for a little while, is that too much to ask? Maybe it is. 

"You take that back right now you pathetic mustard blooded shit stain excuse of a troll!" He narrows his eyes, and as he does you find it necessary to spit in his face.

He grabs you in a headlock, tries to punch you, and as you struggle and stop his fist with your psyonics he drags you backwards and onto the lower level transportalizer. As the white flashes around you two, there is a sinking feeling that you won't be getting that nap.

 

When you reach the basement, the lighting is bright and while you squint and try to adjust, Eridan hits you square in the jaw and runs off. You hiss, narrowing your eyes as you finally gain vision and run after him. 

"Can't catch me Sol!" He says in a gleeful voice, and wow, what a douche! He thinks this is a fucking game now? You'll show him.

You shoot a blast of psyonics at him, and he stops grinning to duck and stare in shock at whatever you hit. One of those weird glass jars took the blow, and as it shatters and the creature inside spreads all over the floor you stare in disgust. However, you still had that point to prove. Right, that meant another shot at Eridan, and another hit, though it skimmed by him and got merely the side of his arm. He's bleeding heavily from the wound however, and he begins to circle the corner of the line of towering glass containments.

You lose sight of him. Somewhere off you hear him utter a growl, taking out his Ahab's Crosshairs and taking aim. You see it far too late, and he fires it at you without a second thought. You lean back as far as you can, but it's not enough. It nocks you too the ground, the blast burning your skin and slitting pieces open. It hurts, blood pouring out from each individual wound.

In a fit of anger and a slight amount of desperation, you shoot your psyonics in every direction you can muster. The shots blow out the lights, and now you both shuffle through the darkness as the only beacon of light comes from the transportalizer. You hear him groan in pain, and you smirk. As you shuffle to get up, you see him stand up from the ground, cut and burned from the shots. You throw a swing at his jaw, and one of his teeth falls out, the blood splattering on your glasses. He does the same, but at your forehead, knocking your glasses somewhere unseeable. You headbutt him, hearing his glasses crack, and he grabs you by the neck and throws you. You knock against the wall, and everything goes black in a flurry of the scent of blood and the sharpness of pain. 

When you wake up next, you hear Terezi's voice, and you mutter as you pull back into painful consciousness.

You then proceed to explain all of these events, and in the dim lighting of the computer you can see her nod thoughtfully.

You hadn't even noticed holding onto her hand. You're doing it now though. Perhaps you thought of it as some sort of anchor, but now you can't unclench your hand. It is firmly grasped on her's, and you have to admit it's somewhat nice if not awkward. Maybe it was awkward. She probably thinks you're a fucking freak, way to go Captor.

"Sollux?" She says, and you snap back to reality, groaning in pain as you realize you snapped your head up too fast with this sudden realization.

"Careful!" She yells, grimacing for a moment before returning to look at you sympathetically. "Sorry, but you need to be more careful, especially now, with all of these wounds." 

You shrug, and shuffle up. She helps you of course, worriedly staring up at you while you find your center of balance.

"Oh, right. Here," She says, wipping off something before putting them over your eyes. Oh, it's your glasses. You almost forgot about them. You mutter a 'thank you' to her, and the two of you move over to the transportalizer. As you do, you feel a bit of something in your blood pusher, and though you shove it down almost immediately, you think you know what that was. You'd only felt it so long ago. It still hurts, that memory, and you'd like to not bring it up. But, as she helps you onto the plate and all the way down to your meteorite respite block, you continue to get that disgusting little fuzzy feeling from your chest. The disgusting little emotion known as flushing.

She helps you lay down, makes sure you're comfortable, and gives you a toothy grin. You grin back, curling up as you do. Pretty soon you're drifting off into sleep, and just as you loose conciousness again, you feel a pair of soft lips against your forehead. Your eyes shoot open and you sit up to stare at Terezi, but she's already leaving. You reach out and scream, "Wait, TZ!" But she's already gone in a spark of white light. You sigh, lay back down, and take that long deserved nap. As you drift off, you sigh. How you wish you could tell her how you really feel.

It's too bad the past and all of your bipolar swings will make this heart-felt dream an unachievable nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. I'm sorry it was so bloody and sad, I just couldn't get into a fluffy mood. *le shrug*


End file.
